


Sketches

by xajie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Ymir, F/F, Kissing, kinda nsfw... not explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xajie/pseuds/xajie
Summary: Ymir finds it difficult to maintain focus whilst drawing her girlfriend wearing nothing but her underwear, especially when Historia teases so much.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Sketches

There was something satisfying to Ymir about holding a pencil. The way it felt as she twirled it between her fingers, the sketchbook balanced on one crossed leg, her eyes lingering on her girlfriend… it felt natural, just right. 

Historia was lying on their bed in the dorm room they’d been sharing since they first met. She had her phone in her hand, her textbook at her side, and her reading glasses on. She didn’t wear those glasses around anyone but Ymir because she thought they were ugly. Ymir always said they were sexy, but then again, it was Historia. Everything she did and wore became sexy just because it was  _ her.  _

Ymir was sitting on the other bed, the one they used more like a couch. After falling into bed together very quickly after meeting they felt no need to sleep apart. It was covered in pillows and blankets (and at that moment, Ymir’s pencils, too). The low light from Historia’s salt lamp gave the room a relaxed feeling, as did their comfortable silence. All that could be heard was Ymir’s pencil on paper and the hum of distant music from a party they didn’t go to. 

Ymir loved Historia’s face. When she was concentrating, she looked almost grumpy, her eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip jutting out. Her glasses sat on the end of her nose. Ymir loved her body, too, the way she sat, how she was angular in some places and soft in others. Her girlfriend was so cute, so adorable, but  _ frustratingly _ hot, so much so that she could distract Ymir by doing anything at all. Just the way her hair fell over her shoulder or how she rolled her eyes when reading something she found annoying was enough to keep Ymir from making much progress on her sketch. Looking down at what she’d done so far, Ymir sighed. The outline was fine, the pose just right, but the details were lacking. It was always hard to get her clothes right, mainly because Historia wore ridiculous yet annoyingly sexy silk pyjamas that were hard to capture in pencil. Ymir huffed out a sigh. 

Slowly, Historia turned to look at her and raised one eyebrow. Ymir swallowed, but not because she was nervous. 

“Having trouble?”

“A bit.”

“What’s wrong? Do I need to move?”

“No,” Ymir told her. “Stay like that, if you can. It’s your pyjamas that are annoying me. They’re hard to draw.”

“Oh?” Historia asked. Ymir knew that tone of voice; it was the one she used when she wanted to cause a little bit of trouble. “Is this your way of asking me to take them off?”

Heat rushed to Ymir’s cheeks. She grinned, raising an eyebrow in return. It often went this way, and she was more than happy to go along with it. It was a win-win situation for her; she got to see Historia’s body and didn’t have to draw her annoying pyjamas either. 

“That depends on what your answer is.”

Historia rolled her eyes and sat up, slowly lifting her pyjama top over her head. Her shorts followed. Ymir was a confident woman, but there was something about Historia’s body that made her weak in every sense of the word. Everything about her was enthralling; Ymir, not for the first time, felt taken aback by the sight of her. It was hard to resist when she wanted to go over there and abandon her art, but she kept her grip on her pencil and let her eyes take in every detail. Historia was soft, yet still slim and angular, each line of her body a brushstroke painted perfectly in a way Ymir could only aspire to replicate. She wasn’t as muscular as Ymir was, but her toned thighs were a huge distraction, and Historia knew it. They were comfortable around each other, and such trust gave way to endless teasing. 

“Is that enough, or is my underwear too difficult to draw as well?”

“You can leave them on,” Ymir replied. “For now.”

She took a bit of satisfaction in seeing how Historia’s cheeks flushed pink. It was hard to tear her eyes away, but eventually, Ymir was able to look back down at her sketchpad. Her drawing seemed to stare back at her, Historia’s form entrancing even like this, as an outline. Getting to work again, Ymir began to fill in the details, the straps and shape of her bra, how she filled it out, and then her thighs and the line of muscle there that drove her crazy. She had never wanted to abandon a drawing so much, but Ymir bit her tongue and pushed away her urges, telling herself to finish first, and then Historia could be all hers. 

Historia yawned. 

“You know,” she said, looking over at Ymir, “I don’t think this is fair.”

“Of course you don’t,” Ymir replied. 

Historia laughed and she sounded like sunshine. “Take yours off!”

“Fine, as long as you can sit still,” Ymir smirked. She pulled her shirt over her head and let her hair down, then slipped off her pants and rolled her eyes. “That good enough?”

“Hm,” Historia pouted. She was blushing furiously and it made Ymir laugh. “I guess that’s good enough.”

“Thank you,” Ymir laughed sarcastically. “Now let me finish this so I can come over there and kiss you.”

“Fine.”

The sound of the seconds ticking slowly by was soon drowned out by the beating of Ymir’s heart in her chest as she looked at Historia without being able to touch her. It almost felt like some exercise of self-control as she looked longingly at her body, and the longer she looked, the more mistakes she ended up making. Especially when Historia looked back at her, meeting her eyes and then making a point of looking at her chest like she was trying to rile her up. 

And it worked. 

“Fuck it,” Ymir muttered when she was almost done, too impatient to keep going, not when she saw Historia lying there like that right in front of her. She couldn’t hold it back for a single second longer and gave in, casting her sketchbook aside and getting up, going to Historia without another word. She could finish the drawing later; right now, she wanted her girlfriend. 

“Finally,” Historia breathed. As soon as Ymir was close she reached out and slipped her arms around her, pulling her close and breathing in her scent right before their lips met in a kiss that, in Historia’s opinion, she had been waiting for far too long. She hummed contentedly as they kissed, feeling the electricity between them, sparking a deep pull inside of her that made her always so desperate for more. She supposed, though, it would be much more fun to make Ymir suffer the way she had and draw it out so she was just as needy. Ymir was such a perfectionist, always so worried about her art - it was like she didn’t know that everything she created was perfect just because it was made by  _ her.  _

“I can finish it later,” Ymir told her breathily between kisses, holding Historia’s face in her hands, pulling back just a little to look at her. The eye contact they shared didn’t break even for a second as Ymir delicately took off Historia’s reading glasses and set them on the nightstand. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you,” Historia murmured. She meant it more and more every single time; she loved her so much, and she always made her feel wonderful in a way she had never experienced before they met. “I love you.”

“Mm,” Ymir hummed, kissing her again, a little deeper this time, before pulling back and looking at her, her eyes moving quickly, taking in every little detail. She made Historia feel like artwork. “I love you too.” 

Without hesitation, Ymir moved her hand from Historia’s face and ran her fingers through her hair before she let her touch drift lower. She kissed her jaw and down her neck as Historia gasped and gave her access, her hand finding her waist, holding her like they were dancing. Ymir was lightheaded - she felt like she might faint, as Historia was intoxicating, beautiful in every way Ymir could imagine. She could hear both their hearts and the distant music and the ticking of the clock on the wall even though it felt like time had stopped and they were the only two in the entire world. 

Ymir was straddling her, now, and the parts of her hair that didn’t make it into her ponytail were falling down around her face, and Historia thought she looked so handsome like that, breathtakingly gorgeous, freckles standing out against her tan skin. When she pulled back and looked at her, their eyes meeting, Historia wished that she could draw so she might try and capture Ymir’s image to look at it whenever she wanted to. But she was a dancer, not an artist. 

“You’re so cute,” Ymir murmured, kissing her neck again, moving down to her collarbone, slipping one of Historia’s bra straps off her shoulder in a way that made a shiver run down her spine. 

“Shut up,” Historia breathed back fondly, wishing she was as good at teasing Ymir as Ymir was at teasing her. “You’re cute.”

“Oh, am I now,” Ymir replied as she pressed her body against Historia’s, their bare skin touching, making Historia’s mind foggy - she was unable to think about anything but her. She remembered when they first met, how the first thought she had about the tall woman was that she was  _ definitely _ going to be a handful, and she had certainly been right about that. But it was so worth it, all of Ymir’s little quirks, how she loved to cause trouble but how she loved to draw and paint too. She was enthralling, absolutely enchanting, and Historia would gladly let herself be swept away again and again if it meant she got to feel like this forever. 

“You are,” Historia gasped, her back arching up off the bed, a shiver running down her spine as she felt Ymir’s lips grace her chest, teasing her in the most pleasurable way. “And you’re - you’re really hot, too - ah!”

“I know,” Ymir said, running her hands over her body as she kissed her, using her tongue to draw out more of those pretty noises. “You know I think… I think that of you, too.”

“Ymir!”

“Yeah?”

“Please…” Historia whined, leaning in closer to her touch, making Ymir want her so badly she couldn’t help but give in without teasing as much as she would have liked. 

“Tell me what you want,” she murmured into her ear, leaning down to press a kiss to her nape as she waited for her answer. Whatever it was, Ymir would give it to her. 

“You,” Historia replied, pulling Ymir up to her, looking deeply into her eyes. “I want you.”

* * *

The next morning, Ymir woke up first, as she usually did. Saturdays were always lazy - Ymir had no intention of studying until late that evening. The morning light always disturbed her - their curtains never did enough to shut it out, but she found it hard to be annoyed when the light coming in from the rising sun shone so beautifully on her girlfriend’s sleeping, peaceful face. Historia always looked cute like this, with her hair all messy and her mouth slightly open, not as graceful as she was around others, but Ymir liked it that way. It made her feel like she had a side of Historia all to herself. 

Getting up quietly so as not to wake Historia up, Ymir stepped over their discarded underwear, grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and her sketchbook from the other bed. Her shirt was long enough that she didn’t feel the need to wear anything else, and she got back into bed wearing just that, which was still more than Historia had on. Ymir swallowed when she looked down at her, getting distracted for a few moments before she composed herself and turned to the page of last night’s unfinished sketch. The drawing made her ache deep inside, the beauty of her girlfriend replicated there on the page. That feeling reminded Ymir of the feeling of getting to know her, that desire to learn more. How lucky she was, to get to continue learning about Historia every day, to study more parts of her body both in her drawings and… other things. 

Historia stirred a little when Ymir began to draw again, and Ymir kept getting distracted just  _ looking _ at her, admiring her. Never in her life had she expected to be quite so affected by someone, but she wasn’t upset about it - not even a little bit. Historia was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

The best thing about being an artist was being able to express herself. For her whole life, Ymir had used art to explain her feelings, largely negative ones, but now - now she had what felt like an endless source of happy inspiration. She could feel her style changing, becoming softer like Historia as Ymir sketched her again and again. It wasn’t something she could stop herself from doing, not really. She wasn’t sure she wanted to try. 

When she finished the sketch from the night before, Ymir quickly doodled Historia’s sleeping face, chuckling a little to herself as her pencil sketched the strands of her messy hair. It made Historia stir again, and she eventually sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Ymir teased, putting her pencil down. 

“Ugh,” Historia replied, lying back down on the bed and covering her face with her hands as she groaned. “What time is it?” 

“Nine,” Ymir said. Historia groaned again. “Are you going back to sleep?”

“No. I have so much work to do…” 

“Boo.”

“Are you drawing this early?”

“Yeah. Wanted to finish what I was so rudely distracted from last night.”

“Oh, shut up,” Historia scoffed. “Telling me to take my clothes off like that… you knew exactly what was going to happen. And you loved it, so…”

“Mm, can’t lie there,” Ymir laughed, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. “I’m done with it now, anyway.”

“Can I see?”

“Sure. Budge over.”

Historia pulled the pillows up to rest against the flimsy headboard of their tiny bed, and Ymir curled up tighter into her side. 

“Hey, hang on, what’s that?!” Historia asked, pointing to the doodle. 

“I drew you sleeping,” Ymir teased. “You don’t like it?”

“I don’t look like that when I sleep!”

“Yeah, you do!”

“I- I  _ don’t!” _

“Like this,” Ymir went on, doing an impression of her. “It’s cute.”

“Well you snore,” Historia huffed. 

“Not as loud as you!”

“Shut up!”

“You love me,” Ymir grinned, and when Historia didn’t deny it, her heart grew warm and fond with love. Turning back one page, she watched Historia’s face as she saw what she had done, the way Ymir saw her in another instance. In spite of the silly doodles she did, this was truly how she saw her girlfriend - beautiful, perfect, almost ethereal there in their run-down dorm room, shining like the sun through their crappy curtains. She watched the smile spread across Historia’s sleepy face and felt pride in her work, in her art, in herself. But more than anything else, she felt a deep and wonderful love for the girl she was lucky enough to call her own. 

“Ymir…” Historia whispered, “it’s perfect.”

“Mm,” Ymir replied. “It’s you.”


End file.
